


A Birthday Like No Other

by BuckyBarnesRogers



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Happy birthday chris, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, also i ship him with jj cause they belong together, cause i like it like that so shush, he deserves the world, i cry, i wanted chris in cute happy domestic bliss, my beans, so cute, viktor with a 'k'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyBarnesRogers/pseuds/BuckyBarnesRogers
Summary: Chris awakes to his former best friend completely ignoring his birthday. Luckily JJ is there to smooth his worries away and point out that he's got much more than he might've ever had if Viktor hadn't made that selfish decision to dump him all those years ago. Chris couldn't be happier at getting dumped by Viktor Nikiforov.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Chris is a precious bean and i want him to be happy forever.

JJ awoke to the rustling of sheets, a loud curse, and soft silent sobs following a crashing sound. He sat up quickly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. His husband sat on the edge of the bed, face flushed with anger, wiping away stray tears, and in a state of clear distress.

“Chris? Baby what’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing...I’m fine.” The blonde picked his phone up from the floor and JJ snatched it from him.

“Hey-”

“No. I’m not giving it back until you tell me what’s wrong.”

“Viktor. Viktor is what’s wrong. He decided today it was more important to post pictures of him flashing around his wedding ring with Yuuri instead of sending me even one happy birthday text.” Chris leaned his head against his husbands chest and sighed. “I know i wasn’t good enough to be his boyfriend. But we’ve been friends for over 10 years. I was even replaced as best man in his wedding by none other than Yuri Plisetsky. I mean i don’t mind that since you and Yuri are friends and he’s a good guy but….still hurts.”

“Hey….” JJ nudged Chris’s cheek with his shoulder until the man looked up at him. “I know what he meant to you. And i know it hurts. But you two didn’t work because he’s selfish. But thanks to him making that selfish decision. You ended up with me. And i know i’m no Viktor Nikiforov but look at us now. You’re an incredibly successful retired figure skater with almost as many gold medals as Viktor. You have an amazing huge house. An incredibly happy marriage with your hot 3 time olympic gold medalist husband. A daughter who adores you more than life itself. And most of all…..a love that was never fake to begin with.”

“I love you so very much Jean-Jacques Giacometti.” Chris smiled and nuzzled JJ’s nose with his.

“I love you too birthday boy.” They turned to the door when they heard a commotion in the other room. Seconds later the door swung open and small feet padded across the room before jumping onto the bed.

“Papa! Happy birthday!” A large toothy smile and wide sparkly green eyes looked up at Chris as his daughter hugged him tightly. Chris smiled and kissed her forehead, brushing back her unruly curly black hair.

“Thank you Nadine. You know just how to give papa the best wakeup calls!” The 4 year old giggled before looking at JJ.

“Daddy i got a boo boo though. I wanted to wish Papa happy birthday first so i got excited and tripped. I scraped my elbow on the floor and it stiiiiiiiiings!” JJ lifted the toddler into his arms, carrying her towards the bathroom. 

“Well then little princess let’s get you all cleaned up! Aunt Isabella will be here soon. You can show her your new tea set...and don’t forget all your new princess dresses. Aunt Isabella loves playing dress up with you!”

“Sounds fun!” 

As Chris dressed for the day, JJ patched up their daughters wound and Chris took her to her room to pick out her clothes.

“Papa?” Chris turned from the drawer he was rifling through and handed his daughter a soft pink dress and white tights. She frowned and looked away.

“What’s wrong honey?” Chris kneeled in front of her.

“How come Ivan has a little brother and i don’t? I want a little brother or sister too!” Chris’s eyes widened in shock.

“Well that’s because uncle Otabek stays home to take care of them both. He has the time to care for Ivan and Nikolai while uncle Yuri keeps skating.” He replied as he helped his daughter into her clothing. 

“But you have time too! And daddy doesn’t skate no more either…..so i want a little brother! Or sister!” Chris smiled at her pouting face. 

“Hey i’ll talk to daddy about it ok? Promise.” He winked and the toddler giggled. “And if you ask nicely maybe aunt Isabella can get you on video chat with Uncle Otabek, Ivan and baby Nikolai alright?” She nodded quickly. Chris kissed her cheek as JJ ushered Isabella inside downstairs. They said their goodbyes for the time being and the two ex-skaters set off towards the park for a nice walk before lunch. 

“Feel better?” JJ kissed his husband softly, reaching out and entwining their hands as they walked.

“Much. I don’t know why i even got upset. I’m so much happier now than i ever was back then.”

“Good.”

“So….Nadine wants a younger sibling.” JJ looked stunned at Chris. 

“R-Really?! What…..what are your thoughts on the matter?”

“Well...Nadine has my genetics even though she kinda has your hair color but that’s just luck since our surrogate had black hair too.…but” Chris stopped and pulled his husband into an embrace. “I’ve always wanted a little boy that looked just like you.”

JJ smiled and leaned in close to kiss his husband. 

“Good….Me too.”

Yeah....Chris couldn’t have imagined his life turning out any better. This was the best birthday by far.


End file.
